Belly Full of Turkey
Recap It's Thanksgiving time, and Marshall and Lily are going to visit Marshall's family in Minnesota. While Marshall is enjoying a game of BaskIceBall (a combination of basketball and hockey put together that the Eriksen brothers play, although Marshall later tells Lily that he doesn't want their kids playing it because it is too dangerous), Lily is in the kitchen. While helping in the kitchen, she hears how big the babies Marshall's siblings have had are, and begins to get scared thinking that she will have this huge baby (at 6'4", Marshall is the shortest of his brothers, and his sisters-in-law are also tall). Finally, at Thanksgiving dinner, Lily feels completely scared when she sees Marshall's three-month-old nephew is the size of a toddler, and runs off and buys a pregnancy test at a convenience store. Later Marshall finds out Lily has been arrested for urinating in public, and goes to the station to get Lily out and talk to her. Lily tells Marshall her concerns about raising a family of mayonnaise-eating giants in Minnesota, but Marshall assures her that they are not going to settle down in Minnesota, and alleviates Lily's fears. Finally, Marshall and Lily discover that Lily isn't pregnant, so they return to the Eriksen home, much relieved. Meanwhile, Robin and Ted have no plans for Thanksgiving, and decide to help out at a soup kitchen. When they arrive there, they find Barney volunteering there already, and ask to help. The organizer tells them that they have enough volunteers, but after some pleading, they are allowed to help. Soon after, they find out that not all the food received as donations to the soup kitchen is actually distributed to the needy; many volunteers walk away with food, especially rarer food items. Ted, seeing that this is selfish, begins to distribute rare food items to the needy. Ted, Robin, and Barney are kicked out, and Barney (who was volunteer of the year) is pissed at Ted because Barney needed to volunteer there because he was arrested for public urination one night. In order for Ted to make it up to Barney, Ted and Robin agree to go to the strip club with Barney for Thanksgiving, and Ted, as an act of charity, pays for a stranger's lap dance. Seeing this, another lap dancer compliments Ted on his good nature, and reveals her real name: Tracy. In the year 2030, Future Ted tells his kids "And that's the story of how I met your Mother", shocking the kids before Ted reveals he was joking, much to their relief. Continuity *Robin being Canadian is first mentioned. *Lily worries that she might be pregnant when her period is late, and in , Marshall tells Ted that he and Lily aren't that careful with their birth control. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Mayonnaise being a favorite ingredient amongst the Eriksens is referenced again in and . *In , Barney mentions that he volunteers serving food at a homeless shelter. *Lily tells Marshall and his family that she isn't going to take his last name. In , Lily and Marshall discuss not having the same last name, and in , Lily tells Marshall about his father calling her to inform her he started the process of getting her name changed. *Robin informs Ted that Canadians like her celebrate Thanksgiving in October, and in , the gang makes fun of her for calling Canadian Thanksgiving the "real Thanksgiving". *This is the only time all five members of the gang don't celebrate Thanksgiving together. In Slapsgiving, Future Ted mentions that from then on, they always celebrated it together. *Barney complains that he will have to complete his community service by picking up trash on the side of the road after Ted gets them kicked out of the shelter, and he mentions having done this when he and Ted get sued for assault in . *The Eriksen Seven Layer Salad is seen again in The Fight and . *Future Ted mentions that "at 6'4", Marshall was the runt of the Eriksen clan". Marshall brings this up again in . *Lily's issues with her in-laws, particularly Marshall's mother, come up again in The Stinsons, Big Days, and . Despite Lily and her mother-in-law appearing to resolve some of the issues between them in Last Words, they continue to persist, as seen in and . *Lily being a gourmet cook, first mentioned here when she offers to make a frisée and endive salad with a coriander lime vinaigrette instead of the Eriksen Seven Layer Salad, is brought up again in and . *Lily's hips not being "Eriksen baby compliant" is again referenced in later episodes, including and . *Barney calls the Thanksgiving dinner at the Lusty Leopard "surprisingly good", and in , Marshall is seen agreeing with Barney that the strip club's prime rib was "surprisingly good". *In , Robin tells Lily that the reason Barney wants Marshall to accept the judgeship offered to him in is that he has a penchant for getting arrested for public urination. Gallery Belly Full of Turkey.png|Lily helps Marshall's mother prepare Thanksgiving dinner. A very big welcome.png|Lily's very big welcome at the Eriksen house. Volunteer of the year.png|Barney is named Volunteer of the Year, while on probation for public urination. Ted's Thanksgiving.png|Barney and Ted's Thanksgiving. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode, Robin has no problem being in a strip club, however, in , she has major objections to strip clubs, and calls them disgusting. *When Lily worries that she might be pregnant when her period is late, Marshall says that if Ted is presuming to have Barney as his roommate, he cooks naked. In the episode , Barney does not have any food in his apartment and thus far cannot cook. Also in , the stove in Barney's apartment stove is shown to be a cardboard display. **Although, it is often shown that Barney lies about anything, so this could simply be misled information from Barney to Marshall. *At the end of this episode Ted meets a stripper named Tracy, who Future Ted then tells the kids is their mother as a joke. This implies that either the mother's name is Tracy, or the kids do not know their mother's name. Alternatively, the kids may have thought Tracy was a pseudonym adopted by their mother while she worked as a stripper. Far more likely however, the name wasn't relayed to the children, or the scene was never meant to be taken seriously in the first place. *In this episode, both Marshall's brothers have wives, but later on, Marcus is said to still live with his mom. Allusions and Outside References Music *Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt - We Are Scientists *You Belong to Me - The 88 *Mr. Roboto - Styx *Barney hums "Over the River and Through the Wood" while volunteering. Other Notes Guests *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen *Bill Fagerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Jennifer Wilson - Ashley Eriksen *Katie A. Keane - Tracy *John Bobek - Clerk *Elizabeth Bogush - Amanda *Adam Kulbersh - Kendall *Tom Ayers - Walter *Eben Ham - Policeman *Lisa Catara - Samantha (uncredited) Reception References External Links * * * de:Wohltaten und Untaten es:Atracón de pavo uk:Belly Full of Turkey Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes